Glendale High School
by DisneyFreak010
Summary: Alright, I know there are countless "Disney High School" fanfictions out there but I thought; "Ahh! What the heck, lets add another!" Yay! And like the others, there's gonna be: drama, romance, break-ups, and much more! So, what makes this high school fan-fic different, you may ask? Well...I'm not even sure about that. So, read and find out? :) (Characters listed in the summary.)
1. The beginning of a new year

**(Please Read!) Summary:**

Alright, I know there are countless "Disney High School" fan fictions out there but I thought; "Ahh! What the heck, lets add another!" Now just to give you a heads up; I do not curse when I write, I've never written an intimate scene, and I don't plan on starting any time soon. The rating is just as a precautionary; I like to keep things as clean as possible without being too boring at the same time. As a side note; During high school, I was homeschooled. If I get any events mixed up...please take it easy on me. I'm just going by: friends, movies, and other fan fictions. M'kay, not that that's settled. Each character listed below (minus the teachers) are in there senior year. And yes, I know Professor Portor and Philoctetes aren't villains, but I didn't want ALL the teachers to be evil. As for the students; are any of you disappointed with the group line-ups? If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know, I would appreciate it greatly! I own absolutely nothing. Have a blessed day. :)

**Oh! As "another" side note! **With actual school and other activities, I don't get much time to write. Would you rather me update quickly and have less written, or would you rather me update every once in a while, and have each chapter the length of the first one? Thank you!

* * *

"Beep. Beep! BEEP!"

Screamed a very annoying alarm clock. Without moving anything but her arm from under the covers, she pounded the snooze button several times with her fist. _It's too early!_ Jasmine thought, rolling over and snuggling closer to her pillow.

"Jasmine!" Called someone from downstairs, she instantly recognized the voice to be her fathers.

Still not opening her chocolate brown eyes, she moaned a soft, yet grumpy "hmm?"

And as if he could hear his daughter, he answered. "You're going to be late for school!"

"What?!" Jasmine yelped, lifting herself up so fast she fell straight out of her bed, and onto the hardwood flooring.

_"THUMP!"_ Mr. Pruiksma heard from upstairs. The chandelier above his head shook slightly, and he chuckled. _Well...that woke her up._

Jasmine rubbed her now aching backside, still lying on the floor wrapped up in the sheets that had managed to come down with her. Only her bare feet sat on the edge of her bed, until she felt something lick them. "Hahaha!...Rajah?!" She laughed, sitting up and taking the tabby cat off her mattress.

Now cradled in his owners arms, Rajah purred in delight as Jasmine tickled the crook of his neck.

"Come on. Wanna help me get ready?" She asked the striped feline, and as if Rajah understood, he gave her a soft _"meow." _Regaining her footing she stood up, and carried Rajah over to her vanity.

Atop the furniture, Rajah pawed at a large make-up brush used for foundation. He walked along the vanity and left tiny, powdered footprints along it's surface.

With a couple articles of clothing in hand, Jasmine came out of her closet. There were many bright sides to living in a wealthy family, and her walk-in was a wonderful example.

Seeing Rajah's trail, she smirked and put her hands on her hips. "...Not helping." She said in a fake stern voice.

"Jas!" Called a feminine voice running up the stairs. Jasmine smiled, and quickly ran over to her bedroom door to open it for, "Esme!" They both collided into a friendly hug, each asking numerous questions about how there summer was.

Esmeralda had dazzling emerald eyes, and the same dark skin tone and hair color as Jasmine. Esme, as she liked to be called, had curlier hair than Jasmine though.

"Oh my gosh!" Esmeralda said pulling apart, but still holding onto Jasmine's arms. "We're going to be late, and you're not even ready!" Esmeralda then smirked, "it's a good thing I brought reinforcement."

Before Jasmine had a chance to respond, another two girls came bounding into her room, and gave her death hugs.

One of the two had bright red hair, and crystal blue eyes. And the other had the same green eyes as Esmeralda, with blonde hair that flowed all the way past her bum. It was in it's usual braid of course.

"Ariel...Rapunzel!" Jasmine squealed, hugging her friends back with just as much force as they were giving her at the moment.

Rapunzel parted, leaving Ariel still clinging, and gave Jasmine a un-approving look. "You just got out of bed...didn't you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. A playful smirk spread across her face though, and revealed her pretend disappointment.

"I'm a heavy sleeper, what can I say?" Jasmine answered, defending herself with a shrug, which was hard to do with Ariel still hugging her shoulders ever so tightly.

"Ariel?...I think you've managed to get your point across. Wanna let Jasmine go before she faints?" Esmeralda chuckled teasingly.

The red-head quickly shook her head, "Nu-uh!" And with that, Ariel jumped, and wrapped her legs around Jasmine's waist.

_"Ahh!"_ Jasmine screamed, and fell to the floor, bringing Ariel down with her. Esmeralda and Rapunzel burst out laughing, Ariel was always a very high-strung type of girl, and they loved her for that...sometimes. Lucky for them, Jasmine's oval rug softened the landing. "I missed you." Ariel giggled, still holding onto Jasmine.

Jasmine tried her hardest to stifle her laughter, "I-I can tell."

* * *

"Come back here you...you little thieves!" Bellowed a fat, and nearly bald man in his mid forties. He tried running after the two teens, but was already clawing at his inhaler from lack of breath.

The boy with shaggy black hair and tan skin looked over his shoulder. "Can't...we're gonna be late for school!" He teased, skidding down the corner along with his friend.

Once at a fair enough distance, the two stopped to catch their breath. Gasping, the boy with brown hair and the same brown eyes as his friend, finally spoke. "...Got him again! Huh, Al?"

Aladdin nodded, letting his hair fall into his face. "Yeah...but he saw us." Shaking his head, he continued; "No more stealing from the Marne-la-vallée."

Eugene, also known as Flynn Rider, nodded back. "True, but we've got enough snacks to last us a week!"

Aladdin chuckled; "knowing you, they'll only last us about three days. Now hurry up, and put those away before somebody gets suspicious."

Taking two hoodies out of his satchel, Flynn tossed one to Aladdin, and put the other on. With the bag now empty, he stuffed the snack-cakes and drinks inside.

As soon as the two had flipped their hoods up, three policemen stormed past them. Aladdin and Flynn quickly lowered there heads, continued walking as casual as possible, and made up some fake conversation. "They must've went down that other side-street! ...Come on!" And with that, two of the cops left. One stayed to catch his breath for a moment, and noticed Aladdin and Flynn passing his way.

"Hey!" He yelled. The two tensed up, but stopped. "Yes sir?" Aladdin managed to choke out.

The officer walked up to them with a quizzical look on his face. He took a deep breath, and put a hand near his utility belt, making the cuffs jingle. _Oh shoot...busted! _They thought. "Do either of you have some kind of candy on ya? You see, I've got low blood-sugar...I'll pay." He said moving his hand past the hand-cuffs, and to his wallet. Flynn smirked, and took over the situation.

"Of course!" He then shuffled through his bag, just to make it look convincing, and pulled out a candy bar. "Here ya go, officer." The man let out a sigh of relief, and traded with Flynn. "Thanks." He took a bite of the candy, and headed back to his fellow co-workers.

Aladdin looked appalled; "Eugene...are you crazy?!"

Now it was Flynn's turn to look confused; Aladdin only called him by his real name when he was angry. "It's only one candy bar, I think it'll be alright."

"Not that, you idiot!" Aladdin said, giving his friend a well-deserved slap across the back of the head. _"Oww!" _

"When the dude at the Marne-la-vallée gives that cop a description of us, don't you think he'll remember you?!" Aladdin hissed through his teeth. Flynn's eyes widened; he hadn't thought about that, all he saw was the money.

"Who knows, maybe he was too tired to actually notice." Was all Flynn managed to think of. Aladdin rolled his eyes, and walked ahead of Flynn, hands shoved in his pockets. "Yeah right. Let's just get to school before we get in even more trouble."

Flynn tossed a handful of chips in his mouth, and followed; smirking a bit. "Oh, ligh'en up. You're no fun!"

* * *

"Professor? Woah! ...Wh-Where do you want me to put these?" Milo asked a short, older man who was mumbling inaudible words to himself. At the moment, Milo had arrived early to help his science teacher organize the new text books that had been ordered.

Professor Portor looked up at Milo, and noticed the stack of books towering over his face as he held them in his arms. "Oh uh, over there on the...on the, umm-"

"Shelves?" Milo asked, feeling his arms start to quiver. "Yes, yes! Thank you, my mind never seems to works properly in the morning."

"Ha ha...no problem. Very understandable, Professor." Milo said, dropping the books down on a nearby table, and pushing his glasses back in place.

Footsteps could be heard tapping against the tile flooring as another figure came into the room, holding a stack of books as well. "I can't thank you enough for helping us, Milo. Without the extra hand, I don't think we would've been able to get everything in on time." The girl said in her British accent.

"My pleasure...always happy to help." He answered politely, taking the stack of books from Jane's arms. She happened to be Professor Portor's daughter, but no one could really tell just by looking at the two. _She must resemble her mother. _Milo thought with a smile.

"Well...looks like the two of you got everything done with time to spare! Now why don't we sit down for a bit and have some breakfast?" The Professor offered.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, daddy." Jane answered, taking a seat beside her father.

Milo nodded, "agreed. I was in such a hurry to get down here, that I forgot to eat." He said, sitting across from Jane. "Heh...I'm surprised I didn't put my clothes on backwards." He added, gesturing words with a spoon before placing it in the bowl.

Jane giggled, and lifted a cup of tea to her lips. "You did put your clothes on backwards."

With a spoon full of oatmeal in his mouth, he gave her a puzzled look before looking down at his jacket. "Hmm?" The collar was facing backwards, and he suddenly felt the tag scratching his neck. "Oh! ...I-I guess I did." Milo stuttered taking his jacket off; leaving his Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt on. "Ugh...th-thanks."

"Oh, no problem...I'm sure Meg would have pointed it out if I hadn't." She chuckled.

Milo laughed back, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she would've. Meg has always saved my butt when it comes to things like that."

"...Not to be disrespectful," Professor Portor interjected. "But why doesn't Meg, as you might say, _hang out_...with the other girls? I mean, she's quite an intelligent young woman, and a charming one as well."

Milo's face fell, "Well, Meg doesn't _dislike_ the other girls...most of them anyways; she just-" he then got tangled up on the right words he should say. "...Well, I think she does it for Adam. They've been friends since elementary school; Adam told me that he's always had trouble making friends. Meg kind of...took him under her wing, per say, and me too for that matter."

"Ahh," the Professor nodded with a small smile. "I think I see now, you guys look out each other?" Milo nodded. "Yeah, sort of. Adam and I would do anything to protect Meg, and she'd do the same for us."

Jane laughed softly. "What a relief...I thought she just hated me and my friends."

Milo returned the chuckle. "No, no...she likes you and Belle. Giselle and some of the cheerleaders are a bit too peppy for her taste, but she doesn't hate them. The other girls are just snobs. And the guys, well...I think the only guys she can tolerate are me and Adam."

Jane agreed with a nod. She liked what Meg called the, '_peppy cheerleaders'_ as well. But she didn't care to much for the '_snobs_.' They think they're better than everybody else, and their boy-friends are the same way as well. They're always picking on somebody who doesn't fit their standards, no matter what they do to effect that person. "So...what about Adam?" She finally said.

"Well, he's pretty quiet...but you don't wanna make him mad. Even the smallest thing could set his fuse. Other than that, his opinion of the students are about the same as Meg's." Milo answered, not going into further depth about either Meg or Adam. Each had some issues going on outside of school; probably why they connect so well.

"Ding! Ding! Diiing!"

Sounded the morning bell, and...the first day of hell; more specifically known as, high school! It's pretty much the same thing, only worse. Pack your pencils and pepper-spray, it's the beginning of...A whole new year. A new horrific point of view, teachers to tell you "no" and where to go, and say "Stop that daydreaming, and pay attention!"

* * *

**Characters/Students and there groups:**

Gaston/Phillip/Kuzco- "Jerks"  
Flynn Rider/Aladdin- "The Bad Boys/Players"  
Phoebus/Hercules/Tarzan/Eric/Quasimodo- "(Nice) Sport Jocks"  
Kida/Aurora/Vanessa/Jessica Rabbit/Charlotte- "Cheerleaders/Popular Girl Stereotypes (witches)"  
Ariel/Rapunzel/Jasmine/Esmeralda- "(Nice) Cheerleaders"  
Adam/Megara/Milo- "The Outcasts"  
Jane/Belle/Giselle- "Book Worms"

**Disney References: **

**Glendale-** "Place of Walt Disney's burial (California)" **Pruiksma-** "The last name of the sultan's animator" **Marne-la-vallée-** "Where DisneyWorld is located in Paris/France"


	2. The beginning of a new year (Part 2)

**((Hia! Before you start reading, I just wanted to mention a couple things. Because of a review by ****_"Chelita"_**** I got to thinking. So in other words: "The wheels in my head have been turning." It's a dangerous past-time...I know. The "actual" Glendale high school in California have a rival, The Hoover high school. (I got that from a friend.) SO, I'm going to be including a LOT of other characters during the Homecoming/football chapters. There's a list at the bottom of this update. If you would like me to add character(s), just send me a PM, and I'd be happy to put them on the list. :) Thanks a bunch! God Bless.))**

* * *

Having woken up so early to finish his chores, Quasimodo was already tuckered out. But that was visibly masked by his anxiety and happiness. He was going to public school this year! Quasi had been home-schooled his entire life, and because of a new job opportunity, his uncle was no longer able to stay home to teach him.

Winding down the attic staircase, Quasi made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast. He went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, the butter, and some eggs. As he reached for the bread on top of the ice-box, an egg slipped from his hands, and fell to the floor. _"Crack!" _He winced, but quickly dumped the remaining items onto the counter and grabbed a wash-cloth. _Uh-oh, I hope Frollo isn't..._

"Quasimodo?!" A stern voice demanded. Quasi slowly looked up from his position on the floor to see Frollo standing before him. He gulped; "...yes uncle?"

Frollo's expression was emotionless, as it usually was. "What have I told you about making a mess in my household?" He demanded bitterly, but still maintained a low volume.

Quasimodo pealed his green eyes away from Frollo. "To be careful."

Frollo gripped the sides of Quasi's face and forced him to look back up; "now, why do I tell you that?"

"Because you took me in when nobody else would." He replied, knowing there were only two _right_ answers he could give his uncle. "And why wouldn't someone want you, Quasimodo?" Frollo continued.

Quasi paused, and let a drawn out sigh escape his lips. "...Because, I'm a monster."

That was the only other answer that satisfied his uncle in these types of situations. Frollo smirked, and released his nephew. "Good boy...now I want you to keep that in mind today. The world is cruel, and wicked! You're deformed, and people will make fun off you. So trust...no one!" He scolded, and then slowly made his way towards Quasi's ear. "I am your only friend." He whispered. "Remember that."

Nodding, he went back to cleaning the mess he had made earlier. "I understand." Frollo nodded back. "And make sure all your chores are finished within the hour, I'll be in the library while you do so. No more mistakes...do I make myself clear?" Frollo added, standing in the doorway.

Quasimodo nodded his head once more; "I'm sorry uncle...I'll try my best not to disappoint you again."

After finishing everything that needed to be done, Frollo drove Quasi to the Glendale High School. A school that contained well over 600 students and facility members. Quasi feared each of them after what his uncle had said that morning. _What if everyone out there is cruel and wicked? What if they hate me...all of them?! Maybe this isn't the best idea._ He thought, feeling sick to his stomach. Pulling into the parking lot didn't ease the pain either; it only made it worse. Quasimodo sunk down in his seat and covered his face as they passed several students; luckily, they were all too busy talking or reading schedules to notice him. The jolt of the car stopping sent another wave of fear through Quasimodo's body. "We're here, make sure you don't leave anything behind." Frollo said in his familiar monotone voice.

Grabbing his things, Quasi bid his uncle goodbye, and bolted for a nearby tree to hide behind it. His breathing had quickened, and his heart pounded against his chest so hard that it started hurting. Quasi gulped down the lump in his throat, and tried to calm down. Frollo's words stung, and kept ringing in his head though. "Hello?" A voice called out. Quasimodo's eyes widened, and before he could think, he was already running for it; until he ran into someone and fell on his back.

The sun shone right in his eyes, so he couldn't see who he hit; all he could hear were several gasps. With a hand covering his eyes, he backed away. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to-"

"You're not hurt are you?" She asked; he could tell by the sound of her sultry voice that she was female. And as Quasi kept backing away, the shade of the tree made her visible. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out; her beauty seemed to keep words from forming. And not just physical beauty; her emerald eyes gleamed with kindness and concern.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if you were okay." Another voice said. He looked over, and finally noticed three other girls standing beside the one he had bumped into. Quasimodo wasn't sure what came over him just then, but he ran...again. "Wait!" One cried, but it was too late.

Making his way around the tree he almost ran into another person, but he stopped just in time. This one was much taller, and looked anything but kind.

Without hesitation, the man grabbed Quasimodo by his shirt, and effortlessly pulled him up to meet his gaze. "You almost ran into me, you little freak!" He spat.

"It was an accident. I didn't...I mean, I wasn't trying to-" Quasimodo tried to defend.

"Hey, Leave him alone!" One of the girls from before, yelled angrily. Her friends gathered around her, and gave the man holding Quasi glares of pure hatred.

He chuckled. "And...why would I that?"

She was about to answer, but the girl with emerald eyes and raven hair walked past her, and towards the man and Quasi. "Must I remind you, Gaston, that I was at the Smith's Halloween party last year? Most people can't hold there booze, so they don't remember what happened between you and Wonder Woman." She smirked as Gaston's eyes widened. "Wouldn't it be a shame if Kida..._accidentally_ found out about that?" She asked sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest.

Gaston growled, but lowered Quasimodo to his feet. "You ever come near me again...and I'll pumble you into next week!" He threatened, shoving him roughly to get his point across.

Quasi nodded, and without saying another word, Gaston wandered over to another student's truck. Once he was gone, Quasimodo let out a sigh of relief, but tensed back up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" It was her.

"Ugh...I-I am now." He admitted. She smiled warmly at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. "My name's Esmeralda." She then pointed at each of her friends. "That's Rapunzel, Ariel, and Jasmine. That Gaston guy is a jerk to everyone, so don't take it personally."

His smile widened, _Esmeralda? What a beautiful name. _After having a moment to stare at her, he realized just how awkward that must've been. "Oh, ugh...M-My name's Quasimodo." He greeted somewhat sadly.

Esmeralda took note of this, but smiled none-the-less. _Half-formed? How cruel._ "Well then...it's a pleasure to meet you, Quasimodo. Mind if we call you Quasi? We give each of our friends nicknames."

Quasimodo's olive green eyes widened in shock. "Y-You think of me as a...as a friend?" He asked in disbelief. Esmeralda and her friends nodded back. "Of course."

"Is today your first day?! I don't think I've seen you before!" Ariel asked happily; the excitement in her voice was very noticeable. Before he could answer though, the warning bell rung.

Rapunzel giggled. "Well, I'm sure Ariel has a bunch of questions to ask you while we make our way inside." Quasimodo laughed back; "I don't mind."

"We can repay you by showing where your locker, and each of your classes are...if you'd like, of course?" Jasmine added, walking towards the entrance.

"Really?!...I mean yeah; th-that would be great! Thanks." He said. _Maybe Frollo was wrong. Maybe the world isn't as bad as he says it is. _

* * *

"Giselle?! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Hercules yelled to his twin sister in the next room over, knowing her, she was still getting ready.

Herc's white parrot, Pegasus look up and tilted his head. "Giselle..._brock_. Hurry up...we're gonna be late!" He mocked. Hercules snickered, and went over to Pegasus' stand; petting the top of his head. "If only she'd listen, huh?" Pegasus nodded his head frantically; "If only! If only!" He chirped while flapping his blue-tipped wings up and down.

"Alright, I'm ready Herc!" Giselle called while putting a jean jacket over her slim shoulders, and skipping down the steps.

Hercules nodded; "see ya after school, okay bud?" He said to the bird, handing him a bowl of seed, which he excepted gratefully. "See ya!" Pegasus said between bites.

"So are you excited about our first day back, or what?!" Giselle gushed, as Hercules drove down the street. He chuckled; "Heh, I can't tell if it's excitement, or if I'm just really nervous."

"I wonder who our teachers are gonna be, I can't wait to see Jane and Belle! I wonder if they had a good summer. Maybe they have the same classes as me! Oh, I really hope so! So, do you think Phil's gonna choose you as the quarterback this year? He's really dumb if he doesn't. Ahh, I'm so excited!" Giselle pondered aloud, speaking a mile a minute. _She must have gotten that from uncle Hades_. Hercules thought, smirking.

"Well, I hope he chooses me as the quarterback...but Gaston usually gets that position." Hercules said somewhat sadly, shrugging his thick shoulders.

Giselle finally stopped her train of thoughts, and looked over at her brother. Although he was smiling, she could tell he was forcing it. "Hey...you've worked hard this summer. Gaston can hardly make a passing grade, maybe this is you're time to shine." She offered sincerely just as they pulled into the high school parking lot.

Hercules looked back at his sister, and gave her a small smile. "You really think so?" She nodded; "I can feel it! There's nothing you can't do, Herc."

Just as he was about to thank Giselle, they heard the deafening sound of girls screaming. "Ahhh! It's him!" One cried as Hercules stepped out of his truck, just to be swarmed by her friends. Each asked him loads of questions, but it was hard to hear what they were saying.

"Ladies...ladies, please. Why bother yourselves with _him_?" A smooth voice rang over the girls, spitting the word 'him' as if it was poison. The tall, and muscular man stood in front of Hercules. With wavy black hair and being of higher rant, the girls immediately surrounded the new-found guest, forgetting all thoughts of Herc. He was slightly relieved, but the other part of him felt like he had just been punched in the gut...hard.

"Who knows, maybe Herc will be the quarterback this year instead of you, Gaston!" Giselle snapped, placing her hands on her hips. She could feel her blood boil as the heat ran to her cheeks. Not only did this pig be-little her brother every chance he got, but he was also obsessed with her friend, Belle.

Gaston frowned at Giselle with his eyes narrowed. _Why does she and that pretty little friend of hers not go crazy around me?! _He thought. "Go hug a tree, sweetheart." He barked, placing his arms around a couple girls before walking away.

"Oh, that boorish...brainless-" She couldn't even think of the perfect word to describe him, so she just growled instead. Giselle nodded, and then gasped when she realized who it was. "Belle!" She immediately hugged the brown eyed brunette standing beside her. "I missed you so much!"

Belle laughed by the sudden enthusiasm Giselle displayed, but she had to admit, she knew it was coming. "I missed you too, Giselle!" Belle said hugging her friend back.

Giselle suddenly let go, her eyes were wide. Again, Belle knew what was coming. "Oh my gosh! How was your summer? Have you seen Jane yet? I wonder how her summer was. Do you think-" she was cut short by Belle's hand covering her mouth, and Giselle let out a muffled gasp. Hercules laughed, _well that's one way to shut her up. _He thought.

"My summer was wonderful. No...I haven't seen Jane yet, but I'm sure she had a great summer as well. Would you like to breath now?" Belle said with a smirk spread across her face.

Giselle nodded, and took a deep breath as soon as Belle let go. "Now lets go find Jane; I'd bet my entire collection of books she's in the science lab. Herc...you wanna come with us?" Belle asked, putting a ribbon in her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ before placing it in her backpack.

"Nah...I think I'm gonna go find the guys. Tell Jane I said hi, okay?" Hercules answered while handing Giselle her backpack from his truck.

Both nodded. "See ya, Herc!" Giselle called as Belle pulled her away. Herc waved, and then started for the football field.

* * *

Opening the door, Meg could see her step-father sprawled out on his bed, snoring like a drunken sailor. "Korso?" She whispered leaning against the door-frame. He only snorted in response and returned to his slumber. "Korso?!" She yelled a bit louder. This finally got his attention, but he was never a morning person.

"What?!" He demanded still face-first in his pillow. "I'm heading out, now get your butt outta bed! ...You're gonna be late for work." She muttered before picking up one of his boots and throwing it at him. _"Oww!" _He cried, rubbing the back of his head. "What do you mean, _heading out_?"

She then put a shoulder bag over her head, and around her neck. "I'm gonna go steal some candy from the children down at the orphanage." She responded sarcastically.

"Megara?" He said, carefully pronouncing each syllable. "First day of school...don't freak out." She sing-songed with a roll of her eyes. He moaned again, and fell back to the pillow. "Fine, now leave me alone!" He mumbled through the fabric.

Meg simply picked up the other boot, and hit him again. "Move it, you old fart!" She ordered, walking out of the room. _"Hey!"_ She heard him yell back; which only made her smirk.

"Meg?!" Called another voice. Meg hurried through the kitchen, and sashayed past running children and tables. She looked over and saw her mother carrying several trays, and elderly lady was holding up a glass. "Mrs. Hawkins?...My juice!" She bellowed impatiently. Her mother looked over her shoulder, and faked a smile. "Yes, I'll be right there Mrs. Dunwoody!"

Sarah Hawkins looked back over to her daughter; stands of her hair had fallen loose from her ponytail, and she already looked exhausted. "Meg, will you feed the dog before you leave? I haven't been able to get to him yet." She pleaded.

"Of course. But...are you sure you're going to be alright running the Inn by yourself today?" Meg asked. Sarah nodded back mid-sentence; "I'll be fine. Now hurry up...you're going to be late."

Before she could protest, her mother was already back at it. _Well...at least I offered. _Meg thought with a shrug.

She went past the double-doors leading to the kitchen, and made her way into the separate quarters they used for their living space. "Cerberus!" Meg shouted, picking up a large bowl that seemed big enough for a horse. Within seconds, she heard claws scratching and sliding against the flooring, and a massive pit-bull stood beside her, wagging his tail rapidly with drool dripping off his abnormally large teeth.

After feeding the dog, she finished getting ready, and headed out. Meg hated riding the bus, and it was easier just to walk. Even during Winter she preferred the cold weather over the gossiping groupies, and obnoxious jocks. Living only 5 minutes away from school had it's plus-sides; she just had to pass through some questionable neighborhoods. But, she had lived there her whole life, so it wasn't anything new.

Suddenly, a crotch rocket came to a stop beside her. The rider took off his helmet, and offered it to the violet eyed brunette. "Wanna lift?"

Meg gave him a crooked smile, and took the helmet. "Sure...but I'm not wearing this." She said placing it back on the rider's head. "And why's that?" He asked, taking the helmet off.

"Because...I don't want my hair looking like your's when we get off this death-trap." She said hopping on the back. He turned to look at her; a couple stands of his golden brown hair fell in his face. "Do you wanna walk?"

She tried forcing back a smile as she gripped the sides of his hoodie. "Come on...we're going to be late for school."

He only shook his head, and started the bike up. Just as he put his foot near the gas pedal, Meg tightened her grip. A small smile tugged at his lips, and he slowly put the helmet back over his head. Moments after, he tapped the gas and then quickly hit the brake making Meg bump her head into his helmet. _"Clunk!"_ She moaned and rubbed her forehead. "Adam! What is wrong with you?!" She scolded, punching him on the shoulder with her free hand.

Adam smirked and let a chuckle escape. "Maybe you'll accept the helmet next time?" And with that, he hit the gas pedal again and took off.

After successfully scaring Meg every chance he got, they finally pulled into the school parking lot, and stopped. But even then, Meg didn't release her grasp or open her eyes. Adam looked back at his friend, and tried prying her hands from around his waist. "Meg? You can...let go now." He struggled, but she wouldn't budge.

Meg slowly opened an eye, and let go when she knew it was safe. Her hair was a mess and she looked a little green, but she managed to hold down her breakfast somehow. "...I hate you." She groaned.

* * *

**Hoover High School Characters:**

Mulan, Shang, Pocahontas, John Smith, Tiana, Naveen, Snow White, Ferdinand, Tinkerbell, Cinderella, Charming, Drizella, Anastasia, Merida, Peter Pan, Ralph, Ichabod, Maid Marian, Robin Hood, Jack, Sally, Kenai...

**Elementary Characters:**

Alice, Wendy, John, Michael, Vanellope, Arthur, Taren, Eilonwy, Mowgli, Shanti, Koda, Penny, Pinocchio...


	3. The beginning of a new year (Part 3)

**((Sorry for the long wait, things are still pretty crazy every now and again. I'm trying my very best to keep this story afloat. Hopefully I'll be able to get a new chapter to Ya'll in a shorter amount of time. (Hopefully.) And as always...thanks to all my reviewers, they all mean so much to me! Reviews help me write...just saying. XD Hehehe, alright. Have a blessed day!))**

* * *

After the final 5 minute warning bell rung, students practically trampled each other trying to get to there first period classes. Most of the teachers were positively cruel here; they made even the toughest of kids tremble with fear. But not as much as when a certain five girls passed their way. Kida, Jessica, Charlotte, Vanessa, and her sister, Aurora ruled over all things evil. They looked down upon everyone as if they were bugs that needed to be crushed. Even if you had one imperfection, whether it be: your looks, your intelligence, or even your wealth, they would judge you because of it.

Kida, leader of the female side of the group, was the daughter of a very wealthy man who was well known for his line of celebrity hang-outs and restaurants.

Jessica Rabbit made it purely on her looks; no one even knew, let alone cared about her family's money.

Unlike the others, Charlotte La Buff made it in only because of her father, and was used as their little henchman to do all the dirty work.

As for Vanessa and Aurora; they had it all: the looks, the money...everything. If it wasn't for Kida, Vanessa would've been running the group, and she loathed Kida because of it. And on top of that, Kida had Gaston. So, while these girls were the _queen bees_ of the school; Gaston, Phillip, and Kuzco were the kings.

Gaston was obviously the leader of his group. He was a womanizer, from a decent family, had the intelligence of a pea-nut, and was an all-around cruel person.

Phillip had been dating Aurora since freshman year, and was more than welcomed into there circle.

And like Charlotte, Kuzco made it in only because his family's money.

As they made their way through the freshman hall, Gaston and his friends made sure to make an impression on the _'newbies'_. Many just hid in their bare lockers in hopes the seniors wouldn't notice them; all to no avail.

Once they passed through, they finally made there way to the senior halls. Gaston was laughing like a crazed lunatic, _not that he wasn't of course_. "Did you see their faces?!" He asked mainly to himself, but still received laughter from the guys. "That never gets old." He finished with a sigh, causally draping his arm around Kida's lower waist.

Kida turned her head, letting her white hair with purple and blue streaks running through it, fall into her eyes. "You move your hand any further downward, and I'm kickin' you below the belt."

Gaston chuckled, knowing she was toying with him. "Kida, Kida...why must you tease me so?" He purred, eyeing her like a predator about to attack it's prey.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I made it easy...now would it?" She answered in a sultry voice, making her way out of Gaston's grasp with a smirk spread across her face.

Vanessa watched in disgust as the two continued their pointless discussion. She leaned her back against a locker, and crossed her arms over her chest getting more and more irritated by the second. _What does he see in her? ...Am I not good enough for him?! _She thought, glaring at Kida with pure hatred. _If only looks could kill. _

"Alright...enough of that." Kida told Gaston as she pushed herself away from him, and at his disappointed expression she leaned over to whisper something in his ear, which seemed to bring the smile back to his face.

As Kida turned to the others, Vanessa quickly pulled out a fake smile, but remained where she stood. "We better get a move on before the _Witch of the West_ has a conniption fit." Kida said referring to the principal, Maleficent, with a roll of her eyes.

"...We would've been had you not been making _kissy-face_ with your boyfriend." Vanessa added _not as harshly as she would've liked_ while she fixed her shoulder bag and got off the locker; of which the owner frantically put his things away, and rushed off to his class.

Everyone except Kida snickered at Vanessa's statement. And the quizzical look on Kida's face all but demanded a reason why she just said that. Vanessa only gave her another fake smile and shrugged her shoulders as if to say; _what are you gonna do about it? _

* * *

After meeting in the football field; Hercules, Phoebus, Tarzan, and Eric made a bee-line for there first period classes. They were still laughing about their summers as they made their way down the hall.

"Oh my gosh, I'm surprised you even found them in that place! It's huge!" Eric replied to Tarzan and Phoebus' story about their younger brothers.

Phoebus leaned towards Tarzan's ear, and whispered _still loud enough for the other two to hear_. "I was kinda hopping we wouldn't find them."

He was already looking back at Herc, knowing he had a rebound. "Hey, at least you guys," Hercules began, pointing amongst his three friends; "don't have a twin sister."

"Oh, but you get to know _all_ about make-up, and the latest girly gossip." Tarzan mocked raising his voice to a higher pitch, trying to sound like a girl. Just as he finished, he dodged Herc's fist as he went to punch his shoulder.

Eric chuckled with a smirk spread across his face; "speaking of girly gossip." He pointed at a group of girls talking to, what he assumed to be, a new kid. Ariel beamed, and ran up to hug Eric; which almost knocked him off his feet. "Hey, beautiful." He greeted, kissing the red head on her cheek. Esmeralda laughed, and slowly made her way to Phoebus. Tarzan made gagging noises from behind; just to get on their nerves. Herc would've joined Tarzan had he not noticed the new kid suddenly seemed deflated when he saw Phoebus kiss Esmeralda's forehead.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Esmeralda speak up. "This is Quasimodo, it's his first year here." She explained. Hercules looked over at the boy, and he could tell he was faking his smile. Herc smiled back none-the-less, and held out a hand to Quasi. "Pleasure to meet'cha, my name's Hercules. But you can call me Herc if you'd like."

Quasimodo nervously shook Herc's hand, and looked at him sort of skeptically. He was still uncertain of the people here, and while Esmeralda and her friends seemed nice, he wasn't sure about the others. He had already begun to notice the strange looks people were giving him; even the teachers. "And y-you can call me Qu-Quasi." He stuttered in a low tone of voice.

Tarzan laughed, and put an arm around Herc's neck to give him a rough noogie. "Hey, you don't have to be nervous around this knuckle-head. He may seem all tough, but he's really a big ol' softie."

Hercules easily squirmed out of Tarzan's hold, and looked at him with fake anger. Before Tarzan could get away, Herc did the same, but held him under his arm instead. "...And Tarzan here may seem like a complete goof-ball, but he's really just a pain in the butt!" Quasimodo tried to stifle his laughter by replacing it with a cough; he already felt at ease around 'the guys', _as Ariel called them_. Tarzan was trying with all his might to free himself, but he suddenly went limp, and tapped Herc's arm as if signaling off a fight. "Okay, I give up! ...H-Herc? ...I-I can't breath, man!" He whimpered.

Leaning down to Tarzan's ear, Hercules smirked. "You gonna quit bugging me about my sister?" He questioned. Tarzan gave a faint nod; his brunette dreadlocks swaying a bit.

As Hercules let go; Tarzan dramatically put a hand over his heart, and fumbled backwards. He put a hand to his own neck, and rubbed it. "Dang...what have you been lifting?! I thought you were gonna snap my neck there for a second." He teased.

Quasimodo smirked at the two brotherly-like friends, until he felt a large hand pat his shoulder. "You're not in bad shape yourself there, Quasi. You ever thought about joining the football team?" Phoebus asked.

Gulping down a lump in his throat, Quasi shook his head. "Ugh...n-no, not really. I ugh...I don't think I'd be v-very good at it." He admitted self consciously.

"Wouldn't be good at it?! Why would you think that?" Rapunzel asked, putting her hands around his fore-arm and squeezing it. "Wow! ...I think you may have a little competition here, Herc. How did you get so fit?"

Quasimodo instantly looked down at Rapunzel's petit hands around his arm; and he had to admit, he wasn't scrawny, but he didn't think he could compare himself to Hercules. That's when he looked up at the ginger-haired teen, and found himself stuttering again, even though Herc was smiling. "W-Well, I ring the bells at church, b-but I'm not _nearly_ as strong! And I-I don't think I could-"

"Oh, stop being so modest." Esmeralda interrupted with a giggle. Eric nodded. "Yeah! You should seriously try out. You might be surprised what coach Phil says. He can only say no, right?" He offered.

Quasi thought for a moment; _Well, I've always liked football. But I've never thought about playing it! ...And yeah, all he can say is no. But rejection hurts, and that happens a lot in my case._

"We could really use someone like you on the team. But...we're not going to pressure you into this if you don't want to do it." Hercules added, bringing Quasi out of his thoughts.

"Uh-oh...guys, we've only got a minute before class starts! You can finish your decision later." Jasmine warned, already speed-walking to her home room. Everyone nodded in agreement, and followed.

* * *

Within only a couple hours, everyone seemed to be dragging themselves just to keep moving. Whatever they had that morning to keep themselves awake was starting to wear off. But not Giselle. Having slight ADHD really did help in times like these, while in most cases it was just a pain in the backside. Like the many other students, Belle and Jane were following slowly behind their hyper friend.

"Oh, I'm really starting to hate history. My uncle gives me the creeps! I mean, I just noticed his teeth! If I didn't know any better, I would think he's half shark." Giselle said in a hushed tone of voice, she then giggled. "Shark boy, and Mrs. Sinclair can be Lava girl! Hehe, I haven't seen that movie an ages."

Jane looked over at her friend, slightly amused. You never knew _what _Giselle was going to say, but Jane was never surprised at what it was. One thing just lead to the next in a very random order, just like now. "Shark boy reminds you of Mr. Hades? ...And Lava girl reminds you of Mrs. Sinclair?" She asked, raising a curious brow.

"Yeah!" Giselle said ever so excitedly. "I mean, Hades has those teeth and wears dark clothing. Usually blue. And Mrs. Sinclair wears pink most of the time, plus...she's kind of hot-headed." She giggled.

"And Mr. Hades _isn't_ hot-headed?" Belle asked sarcastically, looking up from her book. Giselle smirked back. "No, but I can't say he's Lava girl...he's a dude!"

"Okay, enough of Shark boy and Lava girl." Jane interrupted. "What do you have next?"

Both Belle and Giselle looked down at their schedules, and scanned over them. "I have gym." Belle said in a monotone voice; she could already feel the sweat rolling down the back of her neck. "I have art!" Giselle beamed. Jane gave Belle an apologetic smile. "I have art too, looks like you're by yourself this time around."

Belle shrugged, trying to blow it off. "I'll be fine. See ya guys at lunch!" She said, starting down the other hallway towards the gymnasium.

She pulled out her book again, and started reading.

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.- _Suddenly, Belle rounded a corner, and she ran right into something. She stumbled backwards, and dropped everything she had in her hands: her book, some homework assignments, and her binder. Papers flew everywhere!

The thing she had collided with was in fact a person, he placed the laced bag of dodge balls he was holding on the ground. Once Belle saw _who_ the person was, her eyes widened in fear. She had been terrified of him since the 4th grade; he was known for that temper of his.

"Adam! I...I'm sorry. I didn't-" But she stopped when he sighed a large breath through his nose, knelt down, and started picking up the papers that had fallen out of her binder. "You should be more careful." Was all he said, not making any eye contact with her. She quickly went to the floor, and picked up her things as well, only nodding to his response.

Once everything was in their hands, Adam handed each thing to her, leaving the book for last. He studied the cover for a moment, and slowly gave it back to her. "You might want to get your head out of those corny romance novels...do that during dodge ball, and you'll be out for sure." Adam continued in a low, but somewhat sarcastic tone. He was probably learning that from a certain purple-eyed girl Belle was pretty cautious of as well.

Belle looked up at him with a confused expression across her face. _Why isn't he blowing up?_ She thought, looking into his eyes. As she did, she suddenly felt weak in the knees. She didn't even know what color his eyes were until just then, nor had she seen eyes so blue. _His expression is emotionless as it usually is, but his eyes; no. They're just filled with...Depression? Pain? _

Her thoughts were put to an end as Adam stood back up. Belle followed, only a bit more slowly; as if she was afraid her legs would fail on her if she went too quick. Without another word escaping, Adam went over to the abandoned dodge balls, and picked the bag up by it's rope-like strings.

Belle watched Adam toss the bag over his shoulders; he didn't look back as he started down the hall, and he remained coldly silent. She stood there completely dumbfounded, her mind was racing. She finally found herself tilting her head like a confused dog, so she straightened up and went down the hall as well. Returning her attention to her book, she furrowed her brow. "It's not corny." She mumbled through her teeth.

* * *

**((Okay. I just wanted to also give a shout-out to _"Kay"_, that information REALLY helped me a bunch! So thankies! *hugs* Also, the book Belle is reading is Romeo and Juliet. Just in case you weren't sure. Criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!))**


End file.
